Love Music
by Mimi Jones Kirkland
Summary: Afina tu guitarra y prepara tu garganta, que la clase... ¡Da comienzo! USUK Franadá.


Hola hola~:D vengo con este fic de Hetalia, un Schoolship –w-, Ok, esto será de mucha utilidad para mi otro fic "Porque mi nene es un uke difícil" así que espero que ,mientras termino lo ya programado, esto los entretenga ya que amo las historias que se desarrollan en el colegio tanto leerlas como escribirlas *D bueno, sin más que decirles, gente, les dejo todo mi fic ~~ :P

Personajes Originales de la serie: Matthew, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Antonio y Romano :3

Personajes míos (secundarios): Marilyn Alison Jones –mamá de Alfred- Eduard C. Williams –padrastro de Alfred-, John Andrew Kirkland –padre de Arthur-

ADVERTENCIAS: Probable Lemmon en la trama de la historia, atentas fans *w*, quizá lenguaje no apto para todos XD y alguna que otra insinuación, nada muy salido. 

Aclaraciones:

Texto normal.

— Dialogo. 

— Dialogo. — Con narración.

"_Pensamientos del personaje."_

puntos suspensivos… _"Con letra cursiva, son recuerdos."_

Resumen: Vas a una Universidad normal, con alumnos normales, con amigos normales, todo muy bien pero… ¿Por qué tus maestros te dan sólo Teatro y Música? Adivina, esta no es una Universidad normal, te has metido en la más prestigiosa Universidad del país y la única que da sólo esas dos materias, aprenderás a cantar, bailar, actuar y de vez en cuando desafinar, pero siempre y cuando vayas con amigos, pasarás de lo lindo TODO el año de clases. Afina tu guitarra y prepara tu garganta que la clase… ¡Da comienzo!

Love Music

Capitulo 1: ¡De Ohio a Londres!

Alfred Jones, hiperactivo, amigable, enérgico, saludable, todo eso en un solo chico. Todas las mañanas una taza de café y a correr. No había UN DÍA que parara, claro, exceptuando su cumpleaños, que era también el cumpleaños de su patria, así es, 4 de Julio, señoras y señores. Siempre había sido un chico con inteligencia superior, que lástima que no lo demostrase. Toda la hora de español hablaba o comía, y si no, dibujaba, todo aquello era mejor que aprender otro idioma. ¿Matemáticas? Pan comido, en sólo dos segundos la hoja lista y la hora entera para él. CS Sociales, cosa fácil, en una hora acababa el trabajo que a muchos les tomaría 3 días, el fin de semana entero para él. Sí, era un chico inteligente, que no demostraba serlo… hasta que se cambió de Universidad. De la Universidad Harvard, en los Estados Unidos, hasta el conservatorio de música Royal College of Music, en Inglaterra.

— ¡Esto es una injusticia! — gritaba enfurecido el rubio de ojos cielo que, tras sus lentes, ocultaban una ira incontrolable ¿Dejar su patria, el lugar que ama y donde nació, para ir a Londres? ¡Jamás! — ¿¡No entiendes que no quiero ir!

— Hijo, hijito, cálmate, irás porque tu padre quería que fueras, su último deseo en la vida era ver a su hijo hecho todo un erudito — Dijo su madre, Marilyn Alison Jones, una mujer de 30 años o más, pero su apariencia decía de 20, sus cabellos eran rubios, mas sus ojos verdes, y su cuerpo era esbelto y delicado cual rosa primaveral. — ¿No hubieras ido si tu padre te lo pidiera?

Alfred recordó por un momento a su padre, fuerte, audaz, inteligente, amable, amoroso y tan parecido a él… recordó los últimos minutos de su padre, sus últimas palabras, su último deseo, aquél fue el único cumpleaños en el que sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, y fue ese frío y lluvioso 4 de Julio en que se juró que se haría un héroe, por su papá, por su familia, que se había separado hace mucho tiempo. Alfred sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho cuando escuchó que su madre se casaría una vez más, y jamás volvió a ver a su hermano luego de la boda. Cumplir el último deseo de su padre era lo menos que podría hacer por él para agradecerle lo mucho que se esforzó en criarlo y cuidarlo, así respondió a su madre.

— OK, iré, pero iré porque fue lo que papá hubiera querido, no porque allá vaya el imbécil de Eduard –afirmó apretando los dientes. — Lo haré por papá.

— Aww, gracias hijo — Su madre, emocionada, lo abrazó y lo apretó con amor contra su pecho, agradecida. — Gracias, mi pequeño héroe. — le agradeció sonriente a su hijo, mas este sólo le lanzó una fría mirada y se soltó del amoroso abrazo y se fue a su cuarto, debía empacar.

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred despertó cinco minutos antes que el despertador sonara, se cambió y fue al aeropuerto, donde su madre había dicho esperarlo. Una vez allí, subió al avión y partió junto a su madre. Pensaba en que esa sería la primera vez que fuera a Inglaterra en su vida, después de todo, lo último que su padre hubiera querido que le pasara a su hijo era que tuviera que irse del país. Alfred sentía que algo bueno pasaría si iba, mas aquellas palabras de su padre hace tiempo le había dicho, algunos años atrás, le decían que JAMÁS debería irse de . que por valor de su patria no saliera nunca de allí, y menos hacia _ese _sitio…

—_ Papá… — Se encontraba sentado Alfred junto a su padre, mirando el bello atardecer como lo hacían cada cumpleaños, cada 4 de julio, alejados del molesto ruido de la ciudad, en los verdes campos de las tierras que su familia poseía._

_— Dime hijo. — Contestó sonriente a su pequeño, un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio cual rayos de Sol._

_— ¿Algún día podemos viajar a otra parte?_

_— ¿Quieres ir a Seattle? ¿O qué tal a Nueva York? —Preguntó esperando que se tratara de eso la pregunta, mas se sorprendió al escuchar a su hijo._

_— No, no… me refiero a salir del país…_

_— No. Por ningún motivo saldremos de aquí… Menos tratándose de salir al Reino Unido. — Respondió mirando fijamente al menor._

_— Pero papá…_

_— Hijo, si no quiero que vayas, es por tu bien… hay muchas personas que por mi culpa están buscándote ahí… no quiero que te lastimen… ¿OK? Nada de salir del país._

_— OK, papá…_

Alfred recordó siempre aquellas palabras de su padre, como una estricta regla la cual debía seguir, no se permitiría romperla, mas este día debería hacerlo. Por fin, llegaron al aeropuerto en Londres, donde aguardaba el padrastro de Alfred, junto a su hermano quien, como siempre lo hacía cuando pequeño, cargaba tímidamente a su osito que siempre estaba preguntándole quién era. Alfred casi lloró, pronto se cumplirían 10 años desde que se vieron por última vez; corrió, y corrió sólo para abrazar a su hermano con todo el cariño que le tenía, podía tener 19 años, pero nadie puede evitar llorar luego de tanto tiempo ¿Verdad?  
>Matthew y Kumajirou, su osito, lo abrazaron también, la emoción de volver a verse era demasiada como para negarse a tal muestra de afecto. Matt sonrojó, como solía hacerlo siempre, y tan sólo logro que Alfred llorara aún más, las lagrimas cristalinas corrían por sus mejillas, liberando la emoción que este sentía, no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos con la ternura que lo miró, ah, sólo imaginen.<p>

— ¡Matthew! ¡Te extrañé tanto! — Estrechaba con amor a su hermano contra su pecho, mientras este sólo atinaba a sonrojarse más.

— Y-Yo también te extrañé, Al… p-pero ya suéltame, c-creo que v-voy a… — En ese mismo instante, Matt cayó desmayado en los brazos de Alfred, quien sólo lo cargó y comenzó a reírse de la manera en que sólo él lo hacía… estruendosamente.

Al llegar a la calle, su padrastro y su madre comenzaron a charlar sobre dónde se hospedarían, lugar donde Al estudiaría, si Matt y él se verían, cosas como esas. Mientras, Matt y Al sólo charlaban de qué había sido de sus vidas luego de no haberse visto esos interminables 10 años. Pronto, llegaron a la propiedad que la madre de Alfred hace tiempo había echado ojo, y que Eduard había comprado para aquella ocasión en que tuvieran que quedarse allí. Al entrar se fijaron en cuán exquisita era la decoración: Los muebles de madera importada de Canadá, las finas paredes de mármol griego, las perfectas cortinas traídas de Francia, todo aquello comprado por Eduard, quien sólo se ocupaba de consentir a su esposa con riquezas que en realidad ella no necesitaba. Alfred fue al cuarto que había escogido para él y allí desempacó, pero si iba a quedarse allí, no podía faltar la bandera de Estados Unidos pintada en la pared frente a su cama, lo que le recordaría que siempre pertenecería allí. Por fin, acabó de pintar y salió a caminar por Londres, mañana debería ir a su nueva escuela.  
>Recorrió las interesantes calles de Londres con interés de cada cosa que se le cruzaba, mas nada le interesó más que aquel misterioso joven que traía una túnica negra, cubriéndole la cara. Lo siguió por la ciudad hasta que éste se dio vuelta, dejando que algo de luz se filtrase en aquella obscura túnica y le permitiera ver tan sólo un par de bellísimos orbes verde esmeralda. Alfred quedó embobado con aquel par de gemas que el joven poseía, permitiéndole huir y perderse en el mar de gente que recorría la ciudad. Volvió a su casa, aún con el recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes tan bellamente misteriosos, y el resto del día lo pasó pensando ¿Quién era aquél joven?<p>

-

¿Review? :3 __


End file.
